Mugey
Mugey (also known as Pony Mugen, Mugy, and Pony Boy (but not from The Outsiders)) is an AU Mugen that was originally born as a unicorn in Equestria. Despite having a different upbringing from Mugen Prime, Mugey has many of the same characteristics and abilities. His cutie mark appears to be a symbol commonly associated with Mugens - four eyes intertwining in a pattern. Biography Mugey was born in Equestria in the outskirts of Ponyville. He had a rough childhood as a recluse with very few friends. The only ray of hope in his life was a shy pegasus named Fluttershy who lived in Ponyville. He developed a childhood crush on the pony but was always too afraid to act upon it. Mugey quickly found comfort in the dark arts, which were taught to him by a fellow outcast, Zecora the magical Zebra from the Everfree Forest. It was here Mugey learned to hone his magical unicorn abilities, along with some forbidden techniques the zebra shared with him. He had a taste of the darkness, and he wanted more. When he came of age, he set off on a journey to travel across Equestria and become the most powerful pony in history. During his travels, Mugey learned the ways of horn fighting and clopping. He also met a strange pony named Doctor Whooves, who was willing to take him under his wing. However, Mugey betrayed Doctor Whooves, stealing his Electron Screwdriver which allowed him to time travel. Mugey eventually returned to Ponyville, more confident than ever. He was now ready to propose to his childhood sweetheart, Fluttershy. Unfortunately, Mugey was too late, as he soon discovered that Fluttershy was already in a relationship with another pony - Mugen Prime, the original Mugen Kagemaru who was currently taking on a pony form. Having just learned that Mugey had cucked himself, he flew into a fit of rage. He attempted to kill his other self, but failed spectacularly - Mugen Prime was far more powerful than Mugey. Mugey was then sent to prison for attempted murder. Though this was the lowest point in his life, he soon became accustomed to his new environment. Surprisingly, he became quite fond of his cellmates. It was here that he learned the ancient art of pony rap, becoming quite proficient at it. A few years after being incarcerated, he had accepted his fate. One night, however, he was visited by someone he thought he'd never see again - Mugen Prime. Mugen Prime informed him that he needed his help, as an multidimensional rap war was taking place. Mugey was reluctant at first, but Mugen Prime offered him a deal - a one night stand with Fluttershy. Fluttershy would not be able to tell the difference between the two Mugens. Eager and horny, Mugey agreed to help his other self, as they teleported away to fight in the war. The events of the war aren't exactly clear. What we do know is that Mugey and Mugen Prime teamed up against two opponents on the field of rhyme - Scout and Adult_Link. With their powers combined, they trounced any and all enemies that dared stand against their sonic screwdriver rhymes. It was during these battles that Mugey teamed up with Moogen, a cow-like Mugen. The two shared many similarities and worked well together. Moogen was an excellent DJ, and his backtracks were vital to the Mugens' success. Victorious, Mugey and Mugen Prime returned to Equestria. They ended up both fucking Fluttershy at the same time. Category:Mugen Category:Characters Category:Pony